


Melt Your Headaches, Call It Home

by meantforinfinitesadness



Series: Farewell Wanderlust [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Wild Space - Karen Miller
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Everyone Loves Obi-Wan, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, Like, OOC, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Nap, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Poor Obi-Wan Kenobi, Recovery, Sickfic, That's Not How The Force Works, The Force, The force loves Obi-Wan, Vomiting, Zigoola, but you'll lose, he has his own little fanclub, lineage feels, post-Zigoola, you can fight me on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meantforinfinitesadness/pseuds/meantforinfinitesadness
Summary: "What do we do?" Obi-Wan asked voice creaky after the long report he gave to the council. His body swayed slightly as the room started to spin. He closed his eyes to try and pull his balance back to him.. He pulled his robe closer to his body and gripped his arms tightly as balance slowly returned to him. He swallows thickly against the wave of nausea that appears once he opens his eyes.“Are you alright, Master Kenobi?” Mace asks with concerned eyes and a furrowed brow.OR: The second post-zigoola fic I've been wanting to write.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Plo Koon, Obi-Wan Kenobi & The Jedi Council
Series: Farewell Wanderlust [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793758
Comments: 240
Kudos: 707





	1. 1

His mind felt ragged and ruined as he stood before the council. His fellow council members will thankfully silent in the Force. Obi-Wan's eyes fell upon Master Yoda's downtrodden face. He knew the small Master had an inkling of what occurred on Zigoola. His pains were not completely hidden when he used the stone to call Master Yoda with the coordinates. He couldn't do much to shield how he felt.

"Concerning this is," Yoda states, eyes lowered as well as his ears as he thought about Obi-Wan's mission report. The small Master lifted his eyes to look at the young Master standing before the full council. 

His forehead was scrunched and his eyes narrowed as though trying to block out the faint light seeping through the windows to the council chamber. He was hunched in on himself and most of his weight rested on my right leg. 

He looked exhausted. 

"What do we do?" Obi-Wan asked voice creaky after the long report he gave to the council. His body swayed slightly as the room started to spin. He closed his eyes to try and pull his balance back to him. He pulled his robe closer to his body and gripped his arms tightly as balance slowly returned to him. He swallows thickly against the wave of nausea that appears once he opens his eyes. 

“Are you alright, Master Kenobi?” Mace asks with concerned eyes and a furrowed brow. The Jedi Master in front of him looked smaller than he’d ever seen him. His heart had broken for his friend as he recounted the events of his mission. Obi-Wan was a strong Jedi. True, his midi-chlorian count wasn’t the highest, but his mind was powerful.  _ If any other Jedi had taken that mission, they would have fallen within seconds.  _ Mace thinks to himself.  _ Even me. _

“Yes,” Comes Obi-Wan’s breathless reply. He’s so cold, but he knows the temperature in the Council Chamber is optimal. He knows what he’s feeling is the residual effect of his time of Zigoola. 

His answer doesn’t instill confidence in his fellow Councilors. He wishes he could reassure them. He wishes he could stand tall and tell them that  _ Yes, I’m perfectly fine. There’s no need to worry. _ But he couldn’t. 

“The truth, Master Kenobi.”

Obi-Wan allowed a soft flinch at the command from Master Yoda. Obi-Wan didn’t like being a burden. He didn’t think his pains were worth the time and resources to fix or heal. They were minor. He would be fine.

Master Yoda’s eyes bore into Obi-Wan’s, and the copper-haired Master sighed and slumped.

“I’m as well as I can be.” He whispers, casting his eyes down to the floor where he opted to look at the patterns rather than the Council before him. A nudge from someone else against his shield has him telling the Council how he’s feeling. “My head hurts.” He admits, still keeping his eyes trained on the floor of the Chamber. “My leg feels like it’s on fire and I’m cold.” His voice breaks and he feels the warm swell of tears in his throat. He swallows against them, refusing to cry in front of his fellow Jedi. “I truly am feeling as well as I can be.” He states once more, finally lifting his eyes and plastering a smile on his face as he looks at his Great-Grand-Master.

Yoda was never one to be fooled. He knew his lineage. He knew every Jedi in the Temple. He knew what to expect of them and he knew the inner workings of their minds. 

Obi-Wan had always been like this. He was never one to worry another Jedi. He was used to letting wounds make their rounds, only seeking help from a Healer when forced or when dragged there by his ear. The times when he ended up in the Halls unconscious, slung across someone’s back or held tightly in their arms, was the worst. 

“You’ve been out of the Healing Halls for just a few days,” Adi Gallia says, her voice soothing his head for just a moment. “You’re not expected to be completely healed.” The tiny smile on her face registers in her words and Obi-Wan can’t help but smile just a bit as well. 

“You’ll be in Temple for at least a week or two more,” Mace states, watching his friend carefully when he supplies him with the orders given to him by Master Che. “Your former Padawan and his Padawan will be in Temple for another day. You’ll stay with them during that time.”

Obi-Wan doesn’t protest. 

“After that?” He asks, raising an eyebrow as he meets Mace’s eyes without fear. Mace leans forward in his seat, placing his elbows on his knees and rubbing his hands together before clasping them gently.

“We’ll see how you feel. If you’re struggling on your own, you’ll stay with one of us.” 

Obi-Wan reers back at that and looks at his friend with wide eyes.

“I couldn’t do that. I couldn’t ask one of you to look after me. I don’t know if you’ve forgotten, but there’s a war going on.” He reminds his fellow Masters. “You can’t drop everything just to watch me while I’m in Temple.”

The Council is quiet as Obi-Wan tries to make a case.

“I’ll be fine on my own.” He tries to reason, but his voice cracks and softens. He grimaces at the sound and clears his throat.

“You’ll be happy to know that we have a system in order.” Plo Koon informs the tired Jedi in front of him. 

Obi-Wan can see the smile Plo has behind his mask and Obi-Wan can’t help but roll his eyes with a fond smile accompanying the action. 

“Of course you do.”

“And if we’re not able to be with you,” Mace takes over once more. “Then, we know a few Jedi that wouldn’t be opposed to being with you.” 

Obi-Wan’s face scrunches up at that. He doesn’t want to think about which Jedi they could be. There aren’t many in Temple that know him well enough to be comfortable staying with him.

Obi-Wan sighs as he thinks everything over. He knows the Council is right. He knows he shouldn’t be alone. He knows he’s not well. With those thoughts, Obi-Wan nods.

“Alright. That sounds fair.” 

The agreement brings a smile to Mace’s face and he nods.

“Thank you, my friend.” Mace and Obi-Wan smile at each other and the room feels warmer now. Obi-Wan relaxes slightly. “Now, we promised Master Che to not rile you up, so we promise not to make this meeting too stressful on you.” Mace raises an eyebrow in jest and waves his hand to Obi-Wan’s seat. “Would you like to join us, Master Kenobi?”

Obi-Wan smiles at him gratefully. He doesn’t bow, he doesn’t think he has the balance for that. Instead, he lowers his head in a semblance of a bow.

“It would be my honor.”


	2. 2

It was far too loud in the halls of the Temple. Obi-Wan tried to keep his pain hidden as he walked with Master Windu and Master Plo through the halls to his quarters where he would meet with Anakin and Ahsoka. His head beat a dull sound behind his eyes. Jedi walked past the three Councilors without a second glance. 

“Obi-Wan?” Plo’s voice was low and careful as he questioned after his friend. The copper-haired Jedi had his eyes tightly closed. And though Plo couldn’t see his arms, he knew his friend was gripping his hands to his arms tightly. The three stopped walking and Obi-Wan sucked in deep breaths.

He tried to keep the nausea at bay as the Temple began to swirl around him once more. There were too many sentients in the Temple. He could feel them all pressing down against his shields. He felt them start to crumble under the weight of so many Jedi. The lights were too bright. The talking was far too loud. The Temple rocked and swayed beneath him. He pressed the back of his hand to his mouth and whimpered as he swallowed against the threat of this morning’s breakfast making an appearance. 

Hands grasped his shoulders and his body was moved carefully out of the way. Every movement sent spikes of pain through his head which triggered the nausea as well. He was breathing heavily by the time he was pressed into a sitting position on the floor. The wall behind his back was cool through his layers of robes and tunics.

“Breathe, Obi-Wan,” Mace whispered as he crouched next to his friend. Plo stood a few feet away with his comlink in hand. “It’s alright.” Mace’s soothing tones calmed the dreadful beat inside Obi-Wan’s head just a bit.

Obi-Wan groaned and pressed a hand tighter to his mouth whilst his other hand was wrapped around his stomach in a protective manner.

“Don’t feel good.” Obi-Wan managed to push the words out past his hand as he shook and shivered and tried to hold the vomit back. 

“I know,” Mace says, rubbing a hand up and down Obi-Wan’s back. “Vokara will be here in a moment. She’s going to help you.” 

Obi-Wan shook his head back and forth violently as he finally felt his body rebel against his wishes. 

Plo had the foresight to grab a pot that was home to a plant, dump the soil and plant out of the pot, then shove the object into Obi-Wan’s hands as the smaller Master retched and expelled the breakfast he had eaten just a while ago. 

Obi-Wan’s back spasmed and his eyes welled with tears from embarrassment and from the act itself. He coughed and gagged and kept his eyes firmly closed. He vaguely felt someone brushing back his sweaty bangs and another hand on his back. His hands shook around the pot and he moaned against the renewed pain in his head.

“‘m sorry.” He mumbles as he coughs bile into the pot.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Vokara Che’s voice is kind and soft and Obi-Wan wonders when she arrived. “This is perfectly normal.”

Obi-Wan’s body aches as he coughs once more, before releasing his tight grip on the pot. He draws in shaky breaths through his nose and finally opens his eyes. Everything is slightly blurry, but a few blinks have his vision clearing up enough so he can see the worried faces of Mace, Plo, and Vokara. Behind the Healer, Obi-Wan can see the carelessly discarded remains of soil and a plant. He scrunches his forehead and looks to the pot.

“Poor plant.” He mumbles, feeling tired and drained. Plo’s soft chuckles fill his ears and Obi-Wan glances up at the Kel Dor Master.

“It had to be done,” Plo admits, casting a glance at the upended plant. “We’ll get it replanted as soon as we can.” He reassures the tired Stewjon Master. Obi-Wan nods his head, though it doesn’t obey his command and flops forward instead. 

“Mkay,” Obi-Wan mumbles as his eyes droop. 

“I’m taking you back to the Healing Halls,” Vokara informs the man. He doesn’t try to argue or assure her that he would be fine in his quarters. She doesn’t expect him to. “You’re recovering just fine, but we might need to work on your shielding before you can walk around the Temple again.”

Obi-Wan hums. He had walked through the halls of the Temple just fine before his meeting with the Council, so why wasn’t he able to do it again?

“Because you’ve overtaxed yourself,” Vokara informs him and he scrunches his forehead. “Yes, you did say that out loud.” She says with a soft laugh. 

“‘m tired.” He feels the Temple start to fade from his view as darkness starts to take over his body. “Can I sleep?” He asks, not opening his eyes and hoping the answer is verbal and an affirmative.

“Of course you can.” A hand brushes through his hair and he hums at the feeling. His head lolls against a robe covered shoulder.

He knows no more.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh...apparently y'all wanted more of this. so. here's another chapter.

Anakin had a problem with patience. Sure, he liked to think that  _ maybe  _ he had it under control sometimes, but he knew that patience was never his strong suit. 

He was afraid he might have passed it on to his Padawan. 

Both Master and Padawan were in the front room of the Healing Halls. They had received word that Obi-Wan had passed out in the halls on his way to his quarters. Of course, the two rushed from their quarters as quickly as they could to get the Halls of Healing. 

Upon arriving, they were told Obi-Wan was still unconscious and that they would have to wait until he woke up.

Which led them to where they are now; sitting in uncomfortable chairs and their tapping feet the only source of noise. 

Anakin could see the Padawan in charge of the front desk shoot them looks every so often. She would sigh, roll her eyes, and go back to whatever she was working on.

“Do you think he’s alright?” Ahsoka asked softly, not wanting to earn a glare from the other Padawan. Her hands were underneath her legs (she had placed them there after noticing the tapping of her nails was far louder than the tapping of her feet) and her legs continued to tap and twitch in the quiet front room. 

Anakin smiled tightly at her. “Of course he is.” He says with eyes betraying the confidence of his words. He was worried about his Master. He heard that Obi-Wan was in the Healing Halls after his mission, but wasn’t told the precise reason as to why he was there. He wasn’t told anything. He didn’t know what his mission was about. He just knew that Obi-Wan was hurt. “He’s Master Obi-Wan. He’s always alright.” 

Master and Padawan exchange looks of concern and worry. 

“This isn’t helping us.” Anakin sighs after a while. 

“What isn’t?” Ahsoka asks, scrunching her forehead in confusion at her Master’s words.

“This,” Anakin raises a hand from his lap and gestures to their feet. “this whole tapping business.” 

A snort from the front desk has both Ahsoka and Anakin shooting a small glare at the Padawan. She pays them no mind.

“So, what do we do?” 

Anakin smiles at his Padawan.

“What would Obi-Wan do?”

Ahsoka sucks her bottom lip into her mouth and casts her eyes to the ground in thought.

“Meditate? Release our feelings into the Force?” She raises her head after her guess to see her Master smiling at her.

“I think it would help with our impatience and it would stop us from projecting.”

She hadn’t really thought of that. She didn’t think they were projecting, but maybe they were. So, she smiles brightly at him and nods. 

The two slide from their chairs and onto the cold floor beneath them. Anakin is on his knees whilst Ahsoka has assumed the half-lotus position. They close their eyes and breathe deeply. They breathe in the Force, think about their emotions, accept them, then breathe them out to the Force.

Ahsoka isn’t sure how long they’ve been sitting in meditation, but a soft poke from the world around them beckons her to leave the warm hold of the Force. She takes one last breath, then opens her eyes.

Master Vokara Che is standing above them with a smile on her face. It wasn’t a rare sight to see, but it also wasn’t one that Ahsoka was very familiar with seeing. 

“He’s awake.” Master Che says softly, putting a hand up before the two scramble up from their positions. “However, you need to keep your minds firmly locked behind your shields. Don’t overwhelm him.” She commands sternly.

Ahsoka nods and sees her Master doing the same out of the corner of her eye. 

“Follow me.”

Master and Padawan follow Vokara through the Halls and to the room where Obi-Wan is currently residing.

“Remember, keep your shields tight.” She reminds them with a stern look and a finger pointing at them for emphasis. After receiving their nods, she opens the door and they all walk in.

Obi-Wan is sitting up in bed looking pale and tired. His eyes have bags under them and his hair is tousled. 

“Hello there.” He greets with a soft smile. Anakin and Ahsoka are smiling brightly at them and Obi-Wan can feel the warmth and love radiating from his Padawan and Grand-Padawan. He also notices that they’re staying a safe amount of distance away and are shuffling on their feet in the doorway. Obi-Wan rolls his eyes playfully (the grunt of pain he releases is one he’ll deny making) and beckons them closer. “I’m not going to break.” He assures them. “As long as your thoughts are shielded, I’ll be fine.” 

That seems to break their worry as they both rush over to him and gather them in his arms. Their voices are mixed together as they relay their worry to him. He can’t grasp all the words they’re saying, but he can feel them.

He catches Vokara’s small smile when he glances over the shoulders of his Lineage. The smile he shoots her is equally as soft.

Vokara nods at him, then turns to leave. She knows he’ll be fine with them. So, she leaves them in peace. 

“What happened?” Anakin asks once he’s released Obi-Wan from his hold. Both he and Ahsoka retreat and grab seats from the wall. Once they’re closer to Obi-Wan’s bed, they sit and look at him with wide eyes full of curiosity.

“I had a bit of a headache in the halls this evening after my report to the Council.” He informs them with a soft look. “Luckily, Master Koon and Master Windu were there.” The look of fear and worry that crosses their faces have Obi-Wan huffing a laugh at them. “It’s not as bad as you’re thinking, I’m sure. My shields are just a bit flimsy right now and I overtaxed them.” If anything, the words seem to make their worry grow and Obi-Wan is quick to console them. “I’ll be fine. I just have to work on shields before I’m able to wander around the Temple the way I did today. You have nothing to worry about.”

That seems to bring them a little reassurance. They both sigh and slump as the worry bleeds out of them.

“We were just worried,” Ahsoka says, smiling at her Grand-Master. “We were told you had gotten back from a difficult mission.”

Anakin nods his head.

“Yeah, so when we heard you passed out, we were understandably concerned.” 

Obi-Wan regards the Master-Padawan team in the chairs next to his bed.

“I’m grateful for your concern.” He tells them with sincerity flooding his voice. “You must know that I’ll always be fine.” He knows they don’t. He knows the fear they feel when they get reports of the battles he’s been in. He knows they’re never sure if he’s survived or not. 

_ It seems I need to work on that with them.  _ Obi-Wan thinks to himself.  _ They’ve formed an attachment.  _ He hates to think about it. He hates to think about having to teach them that lesson. Attachments are forbidden, and someday, they’re going to understand why. 

“What happened on your mission?” Anakin asks, drawing Obi-Wan out of his thoughts. 

The copper-haired Master blinks once, twice, then tilts his head.

“I’m afraid that’s not something I’m privy to answering.” He can see the outrage on Anakin’s face and he watches as Ahsoka quickly calms him. 

“If he can’t tell us, then we shouldn’t make him,” Ahsoka whispers, doing her best to calm Anakin.

“What if we need to know?” The Chosen One asks, eyebrows beetled with poorly concealed anger. “What if something goes wrong with you and we don’t understand why?”

Obi-Wan sighs and slumps in his bed.

“If you absolutely must know, then I’ll tell you. Until that time, you will just have to trust me.” He gives them soft smiles and watches as they both relax. “Now, why don’t you two tell me about what you’ve been up to?”

Anakin and Ahsoka look warily at one another.

It’s only with Obi-Wan’s raised eyebrow that they start to eagerly tell him everything.

The rest of the day is passed in that room with tales of adventure filling the atmosphere. It’s there that Obi-Wan finally feels enough at peace that he falls asleep to the sounds of his Padawan and Grand-Padawan speaking earnestly, and with the warmth of the Force seeping into his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly enjoy writing this fic. That being said, I do want to continue it, but only if you think I should. I love fics about recovery and family (with that little bit of angst thrown in) which is why I love this one. If you think it's all good where it is, then cool! If that's the case, then y'all better be throwing fic recs in the comments where our boy Obi-Wan is just getting straight-up love and affection and healing and all that lovely stuff.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly in Ahsoka's POV and hopefully, it makes sense because I was listening to some music while writing this and it made it kind of difficult to focus on writing with the music (don't know why I thought it was a good idea to listen to music in the first place, but here we are).
> 
> Also, I'm amazed at how many people are actually liking this fic and it's making me anxious hahaha. I hope I can continue to put out some alright chapters for y'all.

Anakin and Ahsoka were meant to watch him in his quarters. That’s where they were headed. It only took a few reminders from Master Che to keep an eye on him and a list of things to look out for before they were able to go on their way.

So, with the copper-haired Jedi between them, they made their way through the thankfully quiet halls of the temple to their destination. 

Ahsoka hadn’t known her Grand-Master for long. She was fairly new to this Lineage and her and her Master still had issues to sort out as well, but she quickly fell into the magnetic pull of her Grand-Master.

It was funny to think about. He didn’t think he had that pull. He drew people in easily (whether they were Jedi, Sith, or others) and knew how to make someone feel welcomed. It’s why she felt so comfortable near him. He was a council member and that made her think she would have difficulty connecting with him. She was proven wrong very quickly.

He was easy to talk to and he had a lot of strange interests that always got Master Skywalker rolling his eyes when Master Obi-Wan went off on a tangent of something new he learned about. She thought it was interesting and endearing. She always asked him if he learned something new and it warmed her to see his eyes light up right before he launched into whatever subject he had been reading about long into the night. 

However, it was odd to see him the way he was at this moment. He looked drawn and tired. He looked as though he needed a few more days in the Healing Halls instead of going to his quarters. She was reassured quickly by Master Che that Master Obi-Wan never liked the Halls of Healing and seemed to heal a lot quicker if he was somewhere he could relax. So, that’s what brought them here.

His shields were still weak and he was prescribed with visits to a Mind Healer to help with that issue. 

One thing that always caught Ahsoka’s eye was the fact that even though he was tired, weak, and about ready to collapse, he still smiled. He still laughed and spoke with his Padawan and Grand-Padawan. His face was pale and his movements were slow, but it didn’t stop him from bickering with Master Skywalker.

She learned to tune it out. She learned from others that it was a normal thing from them and she thought the Council would’ve had something to say on the matter. 

They didn’t. Instead, they just watched the interactions between the two with smirks and sometimes exasperation. They didn’t put a stop to it. They just let it be. 

“Couch or bed?” Anakin asks his Master once they enter his quarters. Ahsoka shakes herself and mentally berates herself as she didn’t even notice they entered the quarters. 

“Couch,” Master Obi-Wan’s voice is soft and laced with weariness. 

“If you’re tired-”

“Anakin, it’s your last day here. I’d like to spend a little time with the two of you.” Obi-Wan says, cutting off his former Apprentice with a smile tacked on. “At any rate, I’ll probably end up falling asleep on you two no matter where I’m at.” The confession draws a bit of surprise from both Ahsoka and Anakin. Of course, with his battered shields, Obi-Wan easily picks up on their surprise. He rolls his eyes and plops onto the couch with a groan.

Anakin is quick to kneel and pull his Master's boots off his feet. 

Ahsoka shuffles from one foot to the other in the silence of the space. She doesn’t know what to do. She feels out of place and unsure of where she stands in everything. 

“Why don’t you come sit?” Obi-Wan asks, catching Ahsoka’s eye. “There’s room for all of us.” He adds on, hoping to quell whatever anxiety she has floating around in her mind. She still looks unsure, but it’s quickly shaken off once Obi-Wan pats the cushion next to him. “If I make you nervous, you can sit next to Anakin. You don’t have to sit by me.” He says playfully when she finally makes her way over. 

She sinks onto the couch and can’t quite ease her rigid posture. 

“Anakin, why don’t you make us some tea?” Obi-Wan asks softly, trying to send messages with his eyes. Luckily, Anakin seems to understand because he nods and smiles. 

He rises from his kneeling position and ruffles his Master’s hair before setting off to make some tea.

Obi-Wan sputters at the ruffling but makes no move to sort his hair out. 

Ahsoka smiles at the antics of the two and feels herself ease just a bit. 

“You seem on-edge,” Obi-Wan states, eyeing her carefully. “What’s wrong?”

Ahsoka is quiet as she thinks. She doesn’t know what to say. She doesn’t want to say the wrong thing and upset her Grand-Master, but something tells her that won’t happen. She takes a deep breath and faces her tired Grand-Master.

“This is just all so new to me.” She admits. “You and Master Skywalker are so close but I just-”

“You can’t quite find your place yet.” Obi-Wan finishes for her with a knowing smile. 

Ahsoka nods. “Exactly. I just don’t know where I’m supposed to fit in. Where I’m supposed to be in this Lineage.” She sighs and lowers her head. “I know it’s silly.”

“It’s not,” Obi-Wan whispers, placing a hand on her arm. “It’s perfectly normal to feel the way you are.” 

“Obi-Wan’s right, Snips.” Anakin enters with the tea and sets about pouring it for everyone. “You know you can always talk to us. What you’re feeling is something every Padawan feels.” 

“Really?” She asks, raising her head and looking at her Grand-Master and Master. The calm feeling that flows off the both of them, coupled with the nods they give her is enough to make her relax a bit more. 

“Drink your tea,” Obi-Wan hands her a cup gently. “It’ll make you feel better.”

They drink their tea in silence. Their day is passing quickly, and neither Ahsoka nor Anakin want to leave. It’s the first time they’ve both felt this calm in a long while. They don’t want it to end.

Obi-Wan is struggling to stay awake by the end of it all. His posture starts to slip and his head falls forward before rising once more. His blue-grey eyes are hidden by fluttering lashes. 

Anakin manages to catch the empty cup before it collides with the ground when Obi-Wan’s fingers fail to keep a grip on it. 

“‘m sorry I can’t tell you about the mission.” He mumbles sleepily. His body is starting to slide into Anakin’s, and his former Padawan welcomes the weight. 

“It’s alright, Master,” Anakin whispers, laying an arm across his Master’s shoulders and tugging him carefully into his side. “I understand.” 

“‘Soka,” Obi-Wan mutters. “Keep an eye on him.” His breathing is getting deeper and he can’t push the call of sleep away. “Gets into trouble easily.”

Ahsoka laughs lightly and pats her Grand-Master on the head softly.

“I’m aware.” 

Anakin sends a playful glare at his Padawan. 

“Be safe,” Obi-Wan whispers, finally losing the battle against sleep.

There’s not a lot of daylight left. Ahsoka and Anakin will need to leave in the morning, but for now, they’re content to sit in the comforting quarters of their Master and Grand-Master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you all so much for your comments, kudos and bookmarks (ahhhh!!!!) they make me so happy and they make me smile!!!!
> 
> I promise we're getting to Obi-Wan's fellow Councilor's and friends soon. Possibly next chapter.


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize in advance with how OOC Mace is in this. I...have no idea how to write him, as you will soon see.

Mace Windu was used to a lot of things. He was used to how people reacted to him. He knew what he looked like to other people. He was stern and cold and didn’t seem to have a kind bone in his body.

That’s how some people saw him.

If they were close to the Korun Master, they would know that’s not all true. 

He was stern when he needed to be (just as one should), and yes he could appear cold and unkind. He wasn’t, though. Mace Windu delighted in the feeling of being near friends. He liked watching the sunrise in the mornings and he enjoyed the calm feeling of The Room of a Thousand Fountains. It brought a smile on his face to see younglings rushing about. He relished in the times when he would spend a few hours with one of his fellow Councilors talking about whatever came to mind.

He didn’t smile often, this is true. But when he did, it brought a warmer feeling into the Force.

So, standing outside of the Mind Healers with arms crossed and a frown on his face, he wasn’t surprised at the cowering he received from passing Jedi. Truly, he wasn’t meaning to frown. He was thinking. It was just unfortunate that his thinking face was...intense. He tried to ease up on it, but he couldn’t. His mind was rolling with thoughts of his friend. 

Hearing about what happened to Obi-Wan on Zigoola shook Mace up more than he wanted to admit. What occurred there was something that no Jedi should ever have had to go through.

Especially Obi-Wan.

Maybe Mace was biased. Obi-Wan was a good friend of his so of course, Mace wouldn’t want anything like that to happen to the man. However, Obi-Wan always seemed to get the worst of everything. It was as though the galaxy and the universe had it out for him. 

He thought about where to go from here. He had volunteered to be the first to help Obi-Wan out during his stay in the Temple. Originally, they were just going to have someone stay with him if they thought he was struggling. That changed when he passed out in the Temple halls. His shields were torn down and slowly working their way back to normal, but that would take time. So, until he was fit enough to be left alone, Obi-Wan was to stay with a Councilor or friend.

They had a list of Jedi willing to help him out and Mace was happy to see that there were many Jedi on there that didn’t know Obi-Wan personally. They just wanted to help him, and Mace understood why.

Obi-Wan was the best of them. He was kind and thoughtful. He put others before himself. He was someone to look up to.

Obi-Wan didn’t like the attention, but he took it with a smile and did what he could to hide his anxiety about it.

“Master Windu?”

Mace focused in on the moment and glanced at the speaker. Mind Healer Kari was smiling at Mace softly once he looked at her. 

“Master Kenobi’s session is done.” Healer Kari informed him, stepping to the side and allowing the Master of the Order into her office where Obi-Wan sat.

The man looked tired and disheveled, but he also looked ready to take on the day. The smile he gave Mace was small due to his exhaustion, but it was an expression Mace was happy to see on his friend’s face.

“Obi-Wan,” Mace walked closer to the copper-haired Master and placed a hand on his shoulder. “How are you feeling?” He asks, running his eyes over Obi-Wan’s form carefully.

“Tired, but better than I have since the mission,” Obi-Wan admitted with a sigh. “Although, I’m not tired enough to sleep.” He mumbles, frowning at the thought. 

Mace chuckled and squeezed his friend’s shoulder lightly. Mace’s stomach dropped as he realized Obi-Wan was still too thin for comfort, but he didn’t let his feelings show on his face.

“Well, you’re with me for the next few days,” Mace informs him. “So, what do you say we go to your quarters, grab whatever you might need, then get you set up with me.” The plan was formed hours ago in his mind. 

Mace didn’t tend to overreact. He didn’t usually stress over things such as this. However, this was Obi-Wan. He kicked instincts into gear inside Mace that hadn’t been used in a long time. They were instincts and feelings that resided in each Master while they had a Padawan in their care. 

Obi-Wan was just special enough that he seemed able to kick those feelings into overdrive for every Master that’s ever met him. 

(Though, if you were to ask Obi-Wan about this, he would turn wide eyes on you and tilt his head in thought before shaking his head and saying that “I’m not sure about that,” all while not noticing that he’s kicked your instinct into gear just by being near him.)

“That sounds like a good plan.” Obi-Wan agreed, nodding his head and rising from his chair. “I don’t need much from there, so it should be a short trip.” He told Mace with a smile. 

If Mace melted just a little bit on the inside, well, no one needed to know.

“Lead the way then, Master Kenobi.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. It was...rough.


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Seriously overwhelmed with the comments and kudos this thing is getting!!! It seriously means a lot!!! Ok! So, this chapter turned out differently than I was expecting but I still liked it so that's good. Also, next week I will be going back to work so updates are probably going to be sporadic. You could go a whole week without an update, but I don't think that's too big of a concern hahaha! So, that's that and I appreciate your patience with these chapters and all the kind words you're giving it!!!!!
> 
> Thank you!!!

The walk to Obi-Wan’s quarters was quiet. Yes, the halls were bare of any Jedi, but Obi-Wan was silent. The only noise that echoed in the halls was the muffled sound of both his and Mace’s boots against the floor. 

Mace didn’t hate the silence. There were times that he enjoyed it, but this was not one of those times. Obi-Wan had been a quiet Padawan, that much was true, but as he had grown, he opened up more and spoke with more confidence. 

So, seeing Obi-Wan so silent as he limped down the halls to his quarters flipped Mace’s view of the world on its head. 

“Credit for your thoughts?” Obi-Wan asked without looking over at the Master accompanying him. 

Mace floundered for a bit. What was he supposed to say?

“Just thinking.” 

Obi-Wan snorts and smiles just a bit.

“Yes, I can smell the smoke from the overtaxed cogs in your mind.” He smirks and shoots a side-glance at the Korrun Master. “You can talk to me,” Obi-Wan adds after a moment. “I promise any embarrassing things said will remain between the two of us.”

The teasing and the playfulness had been new. Mace didn’t always see this side of Obi-Wan, but he liked it. 

“And if the thoughts are about you?”

Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow.

“What do you mean?”

“I was just thinking about how quiet you’ve been on the walk,” Mace admits, turning his gaze in front of him once more. He shrugs and tilts his head. “It’s new.”

“It’s hardly new,” Obi-Wan says quietly. “I’ve been quiet before.” He reminds his friend. He was a quiet Padawan. Those closest to him knew that.

“Yes, but that was years ago.”

Obi-Wan hummed and nodded.

“I suppose I’m just thinking about all that’s occurred.”

The reminder stings Mace. Obi-Wan speaks of his ordeal so calmly that Mace sometimes forgets how bad it was for him. 

“And?” Mace asks, prompting the smaller man to continue.

Obi-Wan sighs. “I suppose I’m counting myself lucky.” He whispers eyes lowered as he thinks back. “I know there’s no such thing as luck, so I suppose it’s the will of the Force that I’m still alive.” The will of the Force that keeps him here. It kept him and Bail alive. 

“That may be so,” Mace cuts in as he thinks about the events that Obi-Wan had relayed back to him. “However, you were without the Force for a while, weren’t you?” He turns his head to look at Obi-Wan. “I think it was just as much your will as it was the Force’s.”

“I suppose.” 

Neither of the Jedi speaks as they walk the last bit of distance to Obi-Wan’s quarters. When they arrive, Obi-Wan guides him into the bare rooms with a wave of his hand.

“There’s just a few things I need to grab.” He informs Mace as he wanders around his quarters slowly and carefully.

Mace watches him with a careful eye. He takes in the slow, limping steps and the way his body seems to slouch a bit more. He watches the other Master go from one place to the next as he grabs clothing and datapads. The items are tucked neatly inside a bag that doesn’t look heavy and therefore Mace isn’t concerned with his friend straining himself.

Obi-Wan gives Mace his full attention with a smile. He has the bag clutched in his hands.

“I believe I’ve got everything.” 

Mace raises an eyebrow at him, then lowers his gaze to the bag.

“Some clothes, and datapads?” Mace inquires. He lifts his gaze to meet Obi-Wan’s confused eyes. “That’s it?” He watches the cogs turn in Obi-Wan’s mind as he tries to figure out what Mace is implying.

“Yes?”

Mace sighs and huffs a laugh as he turns his attention to the small kitchen. He can feel Obi-Wan’s curious eyes as he rummages around. When he finds what he’s looking for, he turns to face the other Master.

It’s Obi-Wan’s turn to raise an eyebrow as he looks at the tins of tea in the arms of Mace. He notes that there’s some floating around the other Master as well.

“I don’t know what tea you like, so we’ll take your stash,” Mace explains as he makes his way to Obi-Wan and places the tins in the bag. He then grabs it from the shorter man.

“Hey, wait a moment!” Obi-Wan exclaims, trying to take the bag back as Mace turns and starts to make his way out of Obi-Wan’s quarters. “I can take that.” Obi-Wan insists, but Mace keeps walking forward.

The huff of breath that comes from the copper-haired man makes Mace smirk.

“It’s not that far.” Mace replies. “I don’t mind taking your bag.”

“It’s not that heavy. You don’t need to carry it.”

“Master Kenobi,” Mace can feel Obi-Wan’s flinch, but he doesn’t turn around. “You’ve been ordered to rest and take the next week or two lightly. I can already see you tiring from the walk.”

Obi-Wan sputters and feels his face grow hot.

Mace finally turns around and looks at him with a soft expression.

“I know you’re not used to allowing others to help you,” Mace speaks in a soft tone that has Obi-Wan ducking his head to hide his flushed cheeks. “But we both know you can’t do everything on you’re own. Right now, you need to rest and regain your strength.” 

Obi-Wan keeps his eyes to the ground as he nods his head.

“If you’d like, it’s not much further to my quarters.” Mace holds out the bag and Obi-Wan lifts his head. His cheeks are still red as he reaches out for the straps.

“Thank you.” He whispers, clutching the bag tightly as he begins to walk once more.

Mace keeps pace with him easily. He doesn’t stray too far and he’s always watching to make sure the other Jedi doesn’t falter or stumble. 

“It’s not a problem.” Mace replies. He knows the few days he has with Obi-Wan are going to be difficult. The man won’t take kindly to being coddled and looked after. It was going to be an adventure.


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!!!!! OH MY GOSH!!! YAY!!!! MORE SOFTNESS AND GOODNESS!!!!

Obi-Wan was at a loss of what to do. He was told to rest. He was told to not stress himself too much or work too hard. This was the problem.

Obi-Wan was always doing something. He always had something to do. The Council had reports that needed to be done and he had forms to fill out for his portion of the GAR. He was always keeping tabs on Anakin and Ahsoka, making sure they weren’t doing anything that would cause problems. There were Council meetings and planning meetings. 

He was never struggling to find something to do. Until now. 

He wasn’t allowed to take on his normal workload. This meant fewer Council meetings. This meant he had to give Cody more work (something that ate at him every second of every day. The man was busy enough as it was.). This meant he was bored.

A bored Obi-Wan was not a fun Obi-Wan. 

Mace didn’t know what he had gotten himself into. 

Mace also didn’t realize how much work the young Master was doing. He had divided out some of Obi-Wan’s duties to other Masters on the Council. They had all allowed a sheepish look to crawl on their faces when they realized just how much work the young Council member was doing. However, they gladly took on some of his duties if it meant the man would finally rest. 

Mace had found that Obi-Wan had far more energy than he realized. Obi-Wan was not one to remain idle. If he wasn’t walking around or making tea, he was on the couch tapping his foot and twiddling his fingers. He moved constantly and Mace wondered if he had always been like that and he never noticed, or if it was a new thing that Obi-Wan gained. 

What Mace did know, was that Obi-Wan needed something to do. 

Mace had spoken with Master Che the next morning after they had moved Obi-Wan into Mace’s quarters. 

“He’s restless,” Mace explained, looking at the Healer with concerned eyes. “Has it always been like this?”

Vokara sat in thought for a moment. 

“He has been restless in the past, but it seemed to have passed once he gained a Padawan.” 

_ Gained,  _ Mace laughed in his mind.  _ It’s more like he was forced to take on a Padawan. He gained a headache.  _

“He was never struggling to find something to do with Skywalker.” Mace mused aloud. His thoughtful look was matched with Vokara’s. “So, we just need to find something for him to do that won’t strain him.”

Vokara nodded. 

“He could visit the crechelings,” Vokara thought before shaking her head. “His shields are still too fragile and crechelings are . . .”

“Loud.” Mace finishes for her with a smile. “I had the same thought.” Mace sighed and passed a hand over his scalp. “It’s a shame he can’t visit them. He has a deep love for the younglings.” 

Vokara hummed with a smile. Mace wasn’t wrong. Obi-Wan was fond of them and they were fond of him. He had a way with them and the Creche Masters were always happy to have his help. 

“I won’t let him teach,” Mace added after a while. “That’s far too stressful, though it does come easily to him.”

There wasn’t a lot that Obi-Wan could do during his time in the Temple. 

“I hate to say it, but the only other option would be the archives,” Vokara said with a slump of her shoulders. “He loves researching and learning, but-”

“What if I went with him to the Creche?” Mace asked after sitting up a bit. “I could monitor his shields and provide support for them if they start to crumble.” He presented the idea carefully. He knew it wasn’t full-proof, but it would give Obi-Wan something to do. Mace eyed Vokara as she thought. It only took a few minutes before the Healer nodded.

“So long as you’re there to watch him and his shields, I think it would be fine.” 

So, with a plan in mind and the Force feeling brighter, Mace presented the plan to Obi-Wan. He felt a little bad about startling the injured Master with his loud entrance, but it would be worth it. 

“Mace,” Obi-Wan smiled as his friend entered. “You seem happy.” 

Mace made his way over to Obi-Wan who was standing in front of the windows overlooking Coruscant. He stood next to the shorter Master and smiled brightly at him. 

“I’ve noticed you’re a restless man when you don’t have anything to do,” Mace said. The blush that spread across Obi-Wan’s face almost made him coo. Almost. “So, Vokara and I have found something that you can do. I’ll be there with you just to watch you and make sure you aren’t pushing yourself.”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. 

“What is it?” He asked with a sense of apprehension. He couldn’t feel anything in the Force that would give away Mace’s intentions, but his connection with the Force was still a bit muddled and he was wary of letting his brittle shields fall even an inch. 

“We both thought you could go to the Creche and visit the crechelings.” Mace felt the joy in the Force before he saw it on Obi-Wan’s face. He watched as Obi-Wan’s blue-grey eyes widened and his lips split his face into the biggest smile Mace had seen on his face in a long time. The tension in Obi-Wan’s shoulders fell and the man was practically bouncing in place.

“You meant it?” Obi-Wan asked. “It’s just that, the crechelings are all so young and their shields are-”

“That’s why I’m joining you.” Mace interrupted with a soft smile and raised hand. “I’ll monitor your shields and aid them if I see it’s needed.”

Obi-Wan barely held himself back from giving his friend a hug. He had found that he was in need of quite a bit of contact with another being since returning from Zigoola, but he managed to quell his actions before they started. 

“When can we leave?” Obi-Wan asked, hoping he didn’t sound as impatient as he thought he did. 

Mace smiled at him and tugged him in the direction of the door.

“We’ll go right now. I contacted the Creche Masters on the way here to let them know we were coming. They’ve been informed of the situation and have told the crechelings that they’re to be very careful with you.” The Korun Master explained. He received a huff and a playful roll of Obi-Wan’s eyes as they made their way to the Creche. It was still a little slow going as Obi-Wan’s limp came and went. 

_ “It’ll trouble him for the rest of his life.”  _ That’s what the healers told Obi-Wan. Though it would be rare to see it as time went on. It would only appear if he pushed himself too much. Anakin had laughed at that and Obi-Wan glared at his former Padawan. 

They passed through the halls with minimal stops from other Jedi and finally arrived at the Creche. 

The Force had lit up the second the two Masters entered the Creche. Obi-Wan was well-loved amongst the young ones that lived in the Temple. 

Mace had sidestepped as a flood of crechelings bombarded the copper-haired Master. He watched as Obi-Wan made no move to stop them or slow them and eventually he fell to the floor with the assistance of the crechelings weight pulling him down. Mace sensed no pain in the Force. Just joy and happiness as bright as the smile on Obi-Wan’s face as the young ones asked questions and talked  _ at  _ him.

Standing to the side with Master Endivain, they watched the proceedings with smiles of their own. 

“It’s nice to see him so happy.” The Twi’lek Master said with a soft smile gracing her face. 

Mace nodded and hummed with his own smile still on his face. “It certainly is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, I know I said this already, but I appreciate all of your comments and kudos and bookmarks. It truly means a lot to me to see that you all actually are enjoying this. It's funny to think I only wrote 2 chapters thinking no one would want to read more of this, and now look at where we are!!!! You will have to forgive me as we move forward. I'm not good at mundane things so finding things for Obi-Wan to do at the Temple is....hard. That's one reason why the chapters are going to take a while. That and I'm starting work again in a few days so there's that. 
> 
> Also! I'm on [Tumblr!](https://meantforinfinitesadness.tumblr.com/) So come say hello if you want!!!!


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gained an idea for this. However, it would be veeeerrrrrryyyyyy AU. Like. Very. So, I don't know if I want that to happen or not. We'll see how things continue on. 
> 
> Also, thanks for being patient!!! I know it sucks having to wait for updates, but again! I'm back at work and this week is the first week back (it's just a lot of cleaning and getting ready to open, but my body is not used to that yet) and I'm tired haha! It's been a long time since I've been at work so I'm getting back into the groove and it's exhausting. So seriously, thank you all so much for your comments and your love!!!! It seriously means a lot to me!!!! (also is anyone else having trouble with emails?? like, they're coming really late for updates?)

Mace had just entered his quarters after a particularly stressful Council meeting (Skywalker seemed good at making problems where there previously were none) when he felt the Force pulse in concern. It didn’t take a genius to figure out why he would be sent that feeling.

He followed it quietly and carefully. It landed him outside the fresher and Mace winced at the sound of retching coming from inside. 

Yesterday had been kind and fun. Obi-Wan was able to be himself and spend time with the crechelings. The Force had been lit up and warm the whole day, and Mace knew that everyone in the Temple could feel the warmth.

There had been a few close calls with Obi-Wan’s shields, (Mace had been diligent in monitoring them) but nothing terrible happened that day. Yes, Obi-Wan was exhausted by the time they had to leave and Mace practically carried the man back to their temporarily shared quarters, but he was happy. 

Today seemed to be the opposite. 

Mace stood outside the fresher for a few minutes as he thought about whether to go in or not. His choice was made when another round of retching was heard through the door. He didn’t knock and he didn’t give Obi-Wan any warning before he entered. 

Obi-Wan was a sobbing, sweating mess on the floor. His face was pale and his hands trembled as they grasped the edges of the toilet. He was kneeling and Mace knew that his still-healing knee would be aching at the end. 

“Obi-Wan?” Mace kept his voice low as he crept closer to the shaking Master. A wet sniff was accompanied by Obi-Wan opening bleary eyes. 

He squinted at Mace against the harsh lights of the fresher. He thought he had turned them off, but perhaps-

“Your head?” Mace asks, kneeling down next to Obi-Wan and receiving a tight nod. Mace didn’t get up, but he turned off the lights using the Force and it earned him a sly smile from Obi-Wan. Mace rolled his eyes and sighed. “Don’t tell Skywalker.” A raised eyebrow made Mace adjust the sentence. “Or Yoda.”

A huff that was passed off as a laugh escaped Obi-Wan before he whimpered and clenched his eyes shut. 

“Sorry.” He rasped as he swallowed against another bout of vomit. 

“You’re aware there’s nothing to be sorry about, right?” Mace inquires as he inches closer to Obi-Wan’s slumped form. “As I said before, these things happen. You’re not going to get better in a day. You leaning over my toilet and puking your guts out is not your fault.” He speaks softly and lifts a hand to rub against Obi-Wan’s sweaty back. 

Obi-Wan moans and his forehead scrunches. Mace feels the tensing of his back and braces himself for another onslaught of vomit. Mace doesn’t leave his friend. He stays and gives Obi-Wan the comfort that he needs. 

Once this bout of retching is over, Obi-Wan slumps further and almost bashes his head against the toilet. Mace is quicker than Obi-Wan’s failing muscles and he manages to keep him upright. He leans Obi-Wan against the wall and grabs a cup to fill with water. He helps Obi-Wan’s shaking hands hold the cup as he drinks then spits into the toilet once more. 

“How do you feel?” Mace knows it’s a stupid question. He can tell how his friend feels just by looking at him.

“Better,” Obi-Wan replies in a whisper. He’s leaning against Mace and trying to calm his shaking body. 

It’s quiet in the fresher as Obi-Wan sucks down air and Mace runs a soothing hand through Obi-Wan’s sweat-damp hair. 

“You need a shower,” Mace says teasingly as he continues the soothing motion. Obi-Wan huffs a laugh and nods against Mace’s shoulder. “Do you think you could handle one?” 

Obi-Wan is quiet as he takes stock of his body. He won’t really know until he tries to stand. He says as much to Mace and the other Master helps Obi-Wan rise from the cool floor to stand on shaky legs. Once Obi-Wan is sure of his balance he nods to Mace who releases the other Master from his hold. 

Through some miracle, Obi-Wan manages to stay upright through his own will. So, Mace leaves Obi-Wan to shower.

Outside of the fresher, Mace sits on his couch. It’s his last day on Coruscant before he’s set to leave. He knows Obi-Wan will be safe in the hands of whoever is on the list (he doesn’t have it memorized, unfortunately), but he can’t seem to quiet the worry running through him. 

He doesn’t know how long he’s been thinking before Obi-Wan is exiting the fresher, dressed in clean tunics and tabards. His eyes sparkle with an underlying sense of exhaustion. 

The couch sinks under the added weight of Obi-Wan. 

“What happened?” Mace asks, flicking his eyes over to look at the other Master. 

Obi-Wan shrugs and keeps his eyes on his hands. His fingers tangle together as he thinks.

“I attempted to meditate,” He admits with a soft smile. He looks at Mace before continuing. “Apparently I’m not able to do that.”

Mace can hear the underlying tones of what Obi-Wan wants to say (He knows Obi-Wan. He knows Obi-Wan wants to tear himself apart and say that he’s useless if he can’t even meditate. Mace knows what happened on Zigoola. He knows about the rain.) and he shakes his head.

“What did I tell you?” Mace questions, his eyes never leaving the other Jedi. “What did Master Che tell you?”

Obi-Wan slumps his shoulders and lowers his eyes once more.

“It’ll take time.” He replies. “I won’t be better today or even tomorrow. I have to let my recovery happen as it feels it needs to.” Obi-Wan sighs and looks at Mace with wide eyes that scream vulnerability. “Mace, what if that never happens?” His voice is shaky and his eyes brim with tears. “What if I’m never able to touch the Force like I once could?” He’ll be kicked out. He’ll be gone. He’ll go to the AgriCorps and stay there this time. What use is a Jedi who can’t even-

“If that happens,” Mace stops Obi-Wan’s thoughts. “Then you will always have a place here.” His voice is hard and leaves no room for argument. He inches closer to the distraught man next to him. “We will  _ not  _ kick you out.” 

Obi-Wan flinches. His shields are weak and he wasn’t sure if his thoughts had broadcasted or not. 

“You are a great Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi.” Mace’s voice radiates tenderness and support. “You will not lose to this. If you cannot reach the Force as you once could, then we will keep you. Just because you can’t use the Force doesn’t mean you are any less of a Jedi. It’s still there. It’s never going to leave you.” Mace stops Obi-Wan from speaking when he sees the other Master open his mouth to fight the words leaving Mace’s mouth. “You may not lead an army, but you are one of the brightest minds this Order has seen in a long time. Your place is with us.” Mace doesn’t pretend to not see the tears slipping from Obi-Wan’s eyes and down his cheeks. “You will always have a home with us as long as the Force wills it. And Obi-Wan Kenobi?” Mace’s heart breaks just a bit when Obi-Wan lifts his tear-stained face. “The Force loves you. I think it’ll allow you to stay with us for a very long time.”

If Mace’s last day on Coruscant for a while ends up being spent in his quarters with Obi-Wan, then so be it. He didn’t lie. He wouldn’t lie about how the Force feels about their child. He wouldn’t lie about Obi-Wan place in the Order. He’s meant to be there. And whatever being keeps trying to take Obi-Wan from them?

Well, Mace has a few choice words for them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I'm really bad at like....coming up with ideas for this. That's another reason why it takes so long for updates! I'm not sure how to continue with this hahaha. I love writing it and I don't want to be done with it yet!!!! There are still people to see and more healing to get through! So! If there's something you'd like to see here, please comment your ideas!!! This is also the last chapter with Mace, so we'll be moving on to the next person to be with Obi-Wan! Please send some ideas through!!!! I need them!!!! I'll try my hardest to write what you come up with but I'm also very bad at that hahaha. 
> 
> Thanks again!!!!!! (Also I've been listening to this new band and I'm desperately wanting to use their titles as fic titles but that would mean writing more fics haha BUT ANYWAY YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO THEM!!! THEY'RE CALLED The Amazing Devil AND THEY'RE SO FUN!!!!)


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was shorter. Thanks for the patience and the kind words!!!! I have brought you a chapter with another Jedi. I'm still trying to figure out if I want to make this very AU. I just...don't know if y'all will like it hahaha. I'll keep thinking about it and just sort of see where it goes. If anything, I'll probably write two different ways for this to go and just post both of them. I don't know! We'll see!

Master Plo Koon had a tendency for picking up strays. Though he was not as bad as Qui-Gon Jinn was (that man picked more strays up than anyone ever thought possible) and he never forced the care of the strays onto his Padawans. He had found Ahsoka Tano and brought her to the Temple. The Wolfpack had taken to calling him  _ buir  _ when they thought he wasn’t listening (it was only through asking Obi-Wan about the word that he found the meaning of it).

So, yes. Plo picked up strays and had a great capacity for love. 

That’s why when the list for keeping Obi-Wan company came up in a council meeting, he was the second to volunteer (the first being Mace). He had known Obi-Wan since he was a crecheling. He had seen him at his worst and his best. He watched as the weight of the war seemed to pull the young Master down every day. 

The thing about Obi-Wan was that he always seemed to know how to get through it. He managed to place a smile on his face every day and push through the aches and pains he felt. He too had a great capacity for love and Plo knew it started before he became Qui-Gon’s Padawan. 

It was something both Plo and Obi-Wan had in common. Of course, when Plo found out that Obi-Wan was planning on taking Ahsoka as his next Padawan, the Kel Dor Master had been ecstatic. The two had stayed awake long after the rest of Coruscant had fallen to the whispers of sleep talking about the young Togruta. 

It pained Plo to see the faint sadness in Obi-Wan’s eyes as he was informed Ahsoka was to be Anakin’s Padawan instead. 

_ “What did I do?” Obi-Wan asked into the quiet night. Plo’s image flickered and cast a ghostly light onto the tired Master.  _

_ “Nothing,” Plo said, wanting nothing more than to be there for his friend. “You did nothing that would have caused this to happen.” It was the truth, though Plo knew it would take time for Obi-Wan to believe that. “You will still be able to teach her,” Plo spoke softly and calmly.  _

_ Obi-Wan snorts. “Yes, I suppose that’s true.” _

It was indeed true. Skywalker was good at a great many things, but he wasn’t always the best teacher. 

Plo received many transmissions from both Obi-Wan and Ahsoka about how her time with her Lineage was going. Obi-Wan’s excitement was obvious through posture when he tried to maintain a professional stance as he regaled Plo with stories of her training. Ahsoka’s gratefulness to have Obi-Wan there to teach as well was obvious through her posture too. She spoke fondly of her Grand-Master and proudly informed Plo of everything he had taught her. 

Plo checked in on her and Obi-Wan often (more often than was allowed or professional, but none of the other Masters on the Council stopped him) just to be sure they were still in one piece. He felt great joy in seeing the two smile as they spoke with him. He even noticed that Obi-Wan seemed more at ease and relaxed when he speaks about his Grand-Padawan. 

_ “I’m worried about him,” Ahsoka said with her eyes downcast. It was only a few hours before her and her Master had to leave for their next mission. “I know I shouldn’t be. I know he’s safer in the Temple, but he just seems so . . .” _

_ “I understand your concern,” Plo said into the silence leftover as Ahsoka’s sentence faded. “Your Grand-Master will be with Jedi he can trust.” _

_ She shifts and lifts her eyes to look at Master Plo fully.  _

_ “You’ll be with him, right?” She asks, hope in her eyes. He was one she trusted the most. She knew her Grand-Master would be alright and safe with Master Plo.  _

_ “I will be with him in a few days,” He states, lifting a hand to stop her complaint. “Master Windu will be with him first.” He explains, watching as her shoulders fall into a content stance. “He will be in good hands.” _

That’s what he was doing now. He was on his way to be with his friend for the next day or so. Mace had just left on his own mission and had informed Plo that Obi-Wan was in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. It was common knowledge that Obi-Wan thrived there. True, he was not as strong in the Living Force as his Master and his Padawan, but he loved it there. It was calm and quiet. 

_ “He’s been having headaches after meditating.” Mace informed Plo before he left. “He’ll be near the same spot he always is. Just keep your shields tight.” _

There he was, outside the entrance as he built his shields higher and tighter. He wouldn’t risk causing Obi-Wan any more pain than he was already experiencing. His steps were soft as he made his way to the space Obi-Wan was known to occupy. It wasn’t the exact place. Plo knew Obi-Wan couldn’t connect to the Force as well as he could before Zigoola. So, he wouldn’t be under the waterfall. Instead, Plo found the other Master in a half-lotus position under a tree. 

His face seemed softer and the lines on his forehead seemed to have vanished. His shoulders weren’t held tightly and his breathing was calm and easy. He looked to be at peace, and Plo knew that to be true. He wasn’t being crushed by the outside atmosphere of war at this moment. Right now, Obi-Wan was wrapped in the warm embrace of the Force. 

As carefully as he could, the Kel Dor Master lowered himself to rest right in front of his friend. He assumed the same position and fell into the same hold of the Force as Obi-Wan was in. Instead of thinking about his own place in the Force, he focused on Obi-Wan. He kept his poking and prodding to a minimum so as to not cause Obi-Wan pain. 

He found the warmth of the Force layered deep into Obi-Wan. Love was the first thing he felt. Concern was the next. Worry was there as well. The Force cared deeply for this man. It was something he, the other Masters, and the Force all had in common. Obi-Wan had always been good at burrowing deep into the hearts of those he meets. The Force is no exception. 

He doesn’t know how long they sat there. He found he didn’t care. He just basked in the feeling of his friend safe and secure in the Force. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm always open to ideas on what to write for this fic. So please, share your ideas! I would love to try and write them!


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is brought to you by ThatGayStarWarsNers and their comment about the Force making Obi-Wan fall asleep during a council meeting! Thank you for this! I was stuck in a limbo and couldn't figure out just what I could do. 
> 
> In other news, I have started writing the AU ending for this fic! I won't be posting that until either this one is done or I have all the chapters for that ending done. Though, I don't really plan on posting it until those chapters are all written anyway...so...yeah.

Obi-Wan radiated two different emotions in the council chamber that morning.

The first was happiness.

He was finally cleared to sit through more meetings. Granted, they still weren’t allowed to cause stress on his still healing (would he ever truly heal?) mind and body. It was a comfort to him to be around those that he had gotten to know more. It was wonderful to listen in on debriefs and to offer his insight. He was happy to be there. 

Plo could feel his happiness from where he was sitting. He was sure that all the council members could feel it in the Force (seeing hidden smiles on the faces of those in the chambers clued him in on that observation). 

The second was exasperation.

There was a whisper in Obi-Wan’s ear. It was warm and beautiful. It was soft and caring. It was all the things Obi-Wan wanted and needed. However, he didn’t want or need that right now. 

The Force continued to whisper in his ear. He tried to brush it off, but it was to no avail.

_ Sleep. Rest your eyes. You need it. You deserve some respite. _

Obi-Wan shook his head and fought off the urge to close his eyes. It was tempting and oh so difficult to ignore. His head tilted forward, but he jerked it up quickly before it could meet his chest. 

Plo could see the other members watching fondly with hidden smirks and laughter. This was not a new feeling from Obi-Wan. The feeling flowed through the Force often when Obi-Wan was near his former Padawan (though whether the feeling was playful or serious, Plo would never truly know). 

Plo knew Obi-Wan was feeling exasperated. He did not know the exact reason for it. It could be because his body was yelling at him to sleep, which would explain why he tried to fight it off. Or it could be-

“Obi-Wan?” Mace’s voice brought Plo out of his musings as he focused on the mentioned Jedi. 

There, with his head tilted down and his eyes shut was Obi-Wan Kenobi. The soft snuffles and snores that escaped him answered Plo’s questions. 

He’d fallen asleep. 

In his chair. 

During a Council meeting. 

Plo glanced around the room at the other members. They all shared looks of fondness and amusement at the sight.

Mace rose from his chair and made his way to Obi-Wan. He kneeled in front of the sleeping Jedi and eyed him carefully. He reached a hand up and towards Obi-Wan’s shoulder-

_ LET HIM SLEEP! _

Mace recoiled, along with the other Councilors, at the sudden exclamation from the Force. 

Mace and Plo looked at each other whilst Adi turned to Depa with a smile. 

_ I suppose that answers that question.  _ Plo thinks as he smiles behind his mask. 

Obi-Wan wasn’t fighting his body. He was fighting the Force’s suggestion to sleep. 

“He doesn’t look comfortable.” Adi examined from her seat. “But, if we’re to let him sleep, do we just leave him there?” The room sat in silence for a few moments. The Force swirled about them as if thinking of an answer. 

The intense feeling of  _ LET HIM SLEEP  _ faded to a softer  _ move him, give him comfort _ . The Jedi in the room relaxed just a bit at the allowance. 

Mace shifted forward, but Plo rose to stop him. 

The Kel Dor Master made his way to the snoozing copper-haired Master and nodded at Mace. The silent exchange ended with Mace rising and moving away from Obi-Wan.

It took some maneuvering, but Plo was able to situate Obi-Wan in his arms. He lowered his head in a bow at Yoda who nodded back. With the dismissal clear, Plo made his way out of the chambers and to his quarters. 

Whether by the will of the Force or something else, he was not stopped on the way to his destination. 

The door opened softly, and Plo made his way to the bed Obi-Wan had been using during his stay. As gently as he could (though, he knew Obi-Wan would not wake), he placed the tired Master on the bed with the covers over his body. He brushed a few wayward strands of hair from his forehead, then rose and left him to his rest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you all so much for taking the time to read this and to leave comments! They all make my day and they just bring so much joy to my life. So, seriously thank you. 
> 
> And! I'm always in the market for ideas for this fic! So, if you've got any, please share them!!!


	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, this fic is now part of a series. Though! That's just because of the AU ending. It's going to be its own part. It's also not going to be very long. I'm thinking maybe 4 or 5 chapters. 
> 
> The first half of this chapter was all thanks to ThatGayStarWarsNers, so thank you. 
> 
> Oh! One other thing. I never said, but this fic title is brought to you by Panic! at the disco and their song Northern Downpour.

Plo was a strong and steady presence at Obi-Wan’s side as they made their way to Plo’s quarters after Obi-Wan’s most recent session with Mind Healer Kari. Obi-Wan’s posture was slouched and his limping steps were heavier than usual. 

_ “He’ll be awfully tired,” Healer Kari informed Plo after the session. “He’s making wonderful progress.”  _

It was obvious to Plo that those words were true. He could feel Obi-Wan’s shields. They were stronger than when he arrived at the Temple after his mission. He wouldn’t be surprised if Obi-Wan would be cleared for duty soon.

Obi-Wan smiled softly and waved at the Initiates they passed. Many of them returned his smiles and waves and others tugged on the robes of the Masters that accompanied them. Some silent conversation was passing between them, and Obi-Wan was curious about it.

“Masters,” One of the Masters (a Togruta by the name of Milo Hansol) stopped them in their path with a small smile. “Our Initiates have something for Master Kenobi.” He prompted the younglings to inch closer to the Councilors standing there with glee radiating on their faces and in the Force.

One by one, the Initiates produced flimsiplast with small smiles. They handed them to Obi-Wan who thanked them each in turn. He couldn’t hold all of them, as Master Hansol observed, so he told the Initiates to allow Master Koon to take some as well. 

Obi-Wan’s face was hot as he held the flimsiplast close to his chest. He risked a peek at them and felt his throat close up. 

They were handmade get-well cards.

Some were from Initiates, and some were from the Crechelings he visited with Mace. The sight made Obi-Wan’s eyes well up with tears and he scrubbed at his eyes harshly to try and rid them of the tears. 

He could hear some concerned mutterings from the Initiates and he was quick to dispel their worries. 

“These are happy tears,” He explained with a watery smile. “I just feel very warm and happy to have these. Thank you very much.” He knelt and ushered the Initiates to him. They carefully embraced him in their smaller arms. 

Plo watched with horribly concealed joy as Obi-Wan melted into the holds of the Younglings. He nodded at Master Hansol, who nodded back with a smile.

All good things did need to end though.

“Alright Initiates,” Master Hansol clapped his hands. “It’s time to be going. I’m sure Master Kenobi and Master Koon have places to be.” 

The Initiates reluctantly pulled away from Obi-Wan. They gave him farewell waves before leaving. 

Obi-Wan stayed crouched on the ground for a moment longer as he watched them depart.

“Obi-Wan?” Plo questioned when he noticed the other Master had yet to rise from the floor. 

Obi-Wan cleared his throat and sniffed back more tears before rising. He let out a few hisses of pain as he straightened his knee, but he managed to stand just fine. 

“That was kind of them.” Obi-Wan mused with a small smile. 

“You leave quite an impact on them,” Plo observed as the two continued on their way. 

Obi-Wan grimaced at the statement. He doesn’t try to leave impacts. He doesn’t think he  _ does  _ leave impacts. 

“Yes, well-”

“Master Kenobi!” 

Obi-Wan flinched at the loud voice. His head started to ache and the Force flared around him.  _ Odd.  _

“Master Krell,” Obi-Wan greeted back. 

“I heard about your mission.” The Besalisk Master said.

_ How? What did he hear? _

“It’s good to see you’re healing.” 

Obi-Wan nodded his thanks and tried to push away the odd flaring of the Force. 

“How are your troops?” Master Krell asked. “Are they holding up without your guiding hand?”

_ Why does he care? Why is he asking about them? _

“I’m sure they’re doing just fine. Commander Cody does well in his position and Master Windu, Master Secura, and Master Unduli are helping as well.”

“Not your Padawan?”

Obi-Wan blinked at the question.

“Anakin has other things to worry about right now.” The answer is short and to the point. In reality, Anakin isn’t quite ready to be in charge of more than just his battalion. The Force flares again, this time louder and harsher than before. It causes Obi-Wan to sway and the world to fizzle in front of him. An arm is wrapped around his shoulders tightly before he falls.

“If you’ll excuse us, Master Krell,” Plo cuts the conversation short. “We need to be on our way.” He doesn’t wait for a reply. He just steers Obi-Wan towards Plo’s quarters. He could feel the Force surging around Obi-Wan.

It’s not until they reach Plo’s quarters and Obi-Wan is sitting down that Plo questions him.

“What happened?”

Obi-Wan takes a minute to think about it.

“I’m not sure.” He replies. “The Force was surging, flaring. I couldn’t figure out why.”

“Because of Master Krell?” 

Obi-Wan shrugs. “Possibly.” He shakes his head and picks up one of the get-well cards. “I’m sure it’s nothing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narrator: It was not, in fact, nothing.
> 
> Ok! Thank you all for reading this fic so far!!!! I'm really having a good time with this! I don't see it going on for much longer. There's only so much I can do and only so many characters I know how to write. So. Yeah.
> 
> Again, thank you all so much for your comments!!!! They mean the world to me!!!!!!!!! Seriously, the fact that you take the time to read these chapters and to comment on them too???? OUTRAGEOUS!!!! AMAZING!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!


	12. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Ok!!! Listen up y'all. I'm combining two ideas into this chapter!!!
> 
> The first one was from wlcmtthblckprd who wanted Obi-Wan calling Bail after some nightmares. I switched it up just a bit, but not much! 
> 
> The second was from ThatGayStarWarsNers who asked for Obi-Wan meditating and animals coming to him!

He woke up in a cold sweat. The images of his nightmare were fading from his sight, but the feeling of them was still there. 

His skin crawled and his mind felt numb. He tried to grasp what he saw, but it slipped from his fingers. One thought seemed to have remained.

_ Bail.  _ His mind supplied.  _ Something about what I saw has to do with Bail.  _ Obi-Wan shifted into an upright position on his bed. 

(He couldn’t truly call it his bed. Quinlan had allowed him to stay in his bed whilst he slept on the couch.)

He ran shaking hands over his face as he tried to control his breathing. Once he felt a bit more centered, he roamed around his friend’s room as he searched for the long-distance com he knew Quinlan had. 

It only took a few minutes to find the thing, then a few more to bring himself to enter Bail’s code. 

Obi-Wan took slow, even breathes as he waited for the call to connect. He needed to see his friend, or at least hear him. Either way would work. 

After what felt like years, the call finally connected. 

“Obi-Wan?” Bail’s voice broke through Obi-Wan’s thoughts and he lifted his head to see the flickering blue form of his friend. 

“Bail,” Obi-Wan breathed his name out with a small smile. “You’re looking well.” He added as he felt his body ease with relief. 

“I wish I could say the same for you.” Bail said with a chuckle. “You do look better than you did a few weeks ago, that’s for certain.”

“I’ve found that being in the company of one’s family does wonders for the mind.”

Bail nods. “I’ve found that to be true as well.” The silence that eases between the two of them is no unwelcome, but Bail breaks it all the same. “It’s not that I don’t like talking with you, but may I ask why you’re calling?”

Obi-Wan lowers his gaze for a moment as he thinks. After a moment, he hums and lifts his head.

“Truly, I just wanted to check in on you. My night has been uneasy and I suppose-”

“I understand.” Bail interrupts, though it’s kind and welcome. The Senator smiles at him softly. “I was wondering about you as well. I’ve been wanting to check in on you as well, but I didn’t know when the right time would have been.”

It made sense. Obi-Wan’s life was full of twists and turns. It was hard for those he was close with to get a hold of him. 

They pass the rest of the night speaking softly to one another. Obi-Wan doesn’t remember falling asleep.

The morning brings some anxiety to the young Councilor. It sinks into his gut and weighs heavily on his mind. 

He’s accompanied by Quinlan to a deeper part of The Room of a Thousand Fountains. This section is filled with the sounds of birds and there have been sightings of other animals roaming the gardens there. 

Obi-Wan isn’t always able to venture into this part of the Room, but it always brings him peace to be there. 

So, it’s there that he kneels on the grass with his watchful friend a fair amount of steps away. He breathes in deeply, the lets the air out. He sinks into the Force and loses himself in it. 

It’s not surprising that he doesn’t notice what’s happening around him.

Quinlan, however, sees everything that happens.

He’s always known that Obi-Wan was bright in the Force. He’s always known that he’s carried a softness about him that attracts beings to him. Quinlan was one of those beings. 

Obi-Wan’s light would catch the eyes of anyone around him and ensnare them easily. It was hard to resist.

So, it’s no surprise that five minutes into Obi-Wan’s meditation, a few of the animals that roam around this part of the gardens inch ever so closely to the bright Jedi.

Quinlan isn’t sure how Obi-Wan doesn’t notice the tookas lounging on his lap or the birds resting on his shoulders and hair. Though, at this moment, Quinlan has never seen Obi-Wan look more relaxed. He’s also never been more at peace than now with Obi-Wan’s bright light outshining any darkness residing in his heart. 

Quinlan’s always been glad to have Obi-Wan as a friend. But now more than ever, he sees that truth a lot clearer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...really think this fic is coming to an end!!! It feels like it's coming to a point where I can just let it ease off. So, next chapter will possibly be the last chapter and will have an idea from AbigailPeters.


	13. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short final chapter and I'm so sorry about that.

It finally happened. The day had finally come. 

Obi-Wan was cleared to leave the Temple. He was cleared to go back to his men. He was cleared to see them again and bask in their bright lights in the Force. He missed them. He worried about them.

_“You’ve been cleared to go back, but that doesn’t mean you’re allowed to start fighting right away.” Vokaras voice left no room for disagreement or argument_ _as her eyes seemed to stare directly into Obi-Wan’s soul._

_ “I understand,” Obi-Wan replies with a smile.  _

_ Vokara shook her head and scoffed. “See that you do. I’ll be sure to check in with you, your Commander, and your Medic every so often.” _

There were instructions to not push himself too hard. Let his men help him if he needed it. Don’t walk too long on his knee in rough terrain. Light exercise was allowed. 

Obi-Wan had agreed quickly to all she had said. He was eager to see his men again. He was eager to see how they were and if they had been alright while he was Temple bound. 

_ Not too long now.  _ He thought to himself as he sat in the ship that would take him to  _ The Negotiator.  _ He breathed in slow and steady as he tried to calm his racing heart. Excitement flooded his veins and he couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face. 

Soon enough (or, not nearly soon enough) he was landing. He couldn’t hear the voices of his men outside the durasteel walls of the transport, but he knew they were out there. 

With a deep breath, the doors opened and he took a slight limping step out and into his ship. He couldn’t count how many of his men were standing in front of him, but he could see all of their faces smiling brightly at him. 

He was overwhelmed with love for them. The love they sent back was equally overwhelming, and Obi-Wan could do nothing to stop the tears that slid down his cheeks.

“Sir,” Cody’s voice was soft and careful and Obi-Wan turned to face his Commander. 

“Cody,” Obi-Wan breathed out. “It’s wonderful to see you.” 

Cody softened his stance and smiled at his General. 

“And you,” He replied as he stepped forward with an arm held out for his wounded General. “You healer sent very specific instructions to us.”

Obi-Wan couldn’t stop the eye-roll he gave at the words.

“Stitch knows what to expect. So do the rest of the men.” The pure love that radiated from the words caused Obi-Wan to tear up again. “We’ve missed you,” Cody whispers as Obi-Wan slides his arm through Cody’s. 

“I missed you too.” Obi-Wan’s face hurts from the smile on his face, but that doesn’t stop him from taking limping steps with his Commander at his side as he talks with each and every man in the hangar.

As he talks with them, Obi-Wan feels the Force relax ever so slightly. 

  
_ The war can wait for just a moment. _ It whispers in his ear.  _ Take comfort. All will be well. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR KIND COMMENTS AND THE FACT THAT YOU READ THIS!!! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME!!! THANK YOU FOR LEAVING KUDOS AS WELL!! WE CAN'T FORGET THAT!!!!
> 
> Thank you for joining me on this journey and I guess I'll see you again when I find something else to write...i guess?


End file.
